


There Is Just One Thing I Need

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: This is short and sweet and kind of silly.For the Klaine Advent prompt: Limited.





	There Is Just One Thing I Need

"How long do I have to sit like this?" Kurt asked his husband, who was taking pictures of him on his phone.  
"Not long," Blaine said, trying not to laugh and failing. He'd ambushed Kurt earlier; winding tinsel around his arms, strapping them to his body, and sticking a bow to his forhead. His arm movements were limited but he still managed to give Blaine the finger from where he was sat on the floor. Blaine's head fell back and his shoulders were rocking up and down as he laughed. Kurt glared up at him.  
"I'm sorry, love," Blaine chuckled, kneeling down in front of him and attempting to kiss the pout of Kurt's lips. He didn't succeed. "You look adorable."  
"I hate you," Kurt sighed, looking haughtilly away. Blaine took another picture. He straddled Kurt's thighs and kissed him, still smirking when his mouth touched Kurt's. When he pulled back Blaine grinned against his husband's mouth.  
"If I untie you, do you promise not to kill me?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's flushed cheek.  
"I don't make promises I can't keep."


End file.
